Peer-to-Peer (P2P) proximity communication may utilize knowledge of the proximity of one or more peers in order to communicate information utilized for applications or services in an infrastructure-based and/or infrastructure-less configuration. P2P proximity communication may be implemented in using a centralized system and/or a fully distributed system without a central controller. The term peer may refer to a user, a user device, and/or multiple devices associated with a given user such as MS in 2G, a UE in 3GPP, an FFD or RFD in IEEE 802.15 (WPAN), and/or other types of WTRUs. Examples of P2P devices that may utilize P2P proximity communication techniques may include cars, medical devices, smart meters, smart phones, tablets, laptops, game consoles, set-top boxes, cameras, printers, sensors, home gateways, and/or the like. Compared to infrastructure-less P2P communications, infrastructure-based communications typically utilize a centralized controller for handling user information, scheduling among users, and/or performing connection management. For example, cellular communications systems may be utilized for infrastructure-based P2P communication systems. In infrastructure-less P2P communications, peers may have equal and/or shared responsibility for initiating, maintaining, and/or terminating a given session.